Save Me
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: When Randy Orton gets his heart broken and turns to drinking, who will save him? SLASH! contains cussing, drinking, and smut! main pair is randy/punk LOVE rank! but also involves randy/john, john/evan, and ted/cody
1. Alone in the Dark

**A/N from Jessica: ok peoples i know you're probably just finishing reading our first-amazingly awesome- story, 'A lapse in Character' located in our other stories section, (cheap plug; teehee) but while we were finishing up the story, inspiration from shinedown's 'save me' struck!!! So i immediately told kirbey and she started writing! so without further ado.....our newest story!!**

**DISCLAIMER! i do not own wwe or any of it's characters. I do not own Randy orton, john cena, ted dibiase, cody rhodes, or cm punk. (though i would LOVE to!)**

**btw...I had a whole playlist on my I-pod of songs that were so related to this story it was creepy, so every chapter we're gonna post an excerpt from it :) first one is seven wiser-losing grip**

_

* * *

_

_If I fall into the ground  
Will you pick me up again  
I don't know who I am anymore  
Or why I'm holding on  
I feel so useless everyday  
I wake up so ashamed  
I don't know who I am anymore  
I'm nothing without you_

Randy slammed his phone closed. It was two in the morning and yet his boyfriend John Cena still wasn't answering his phone calls. This had been a pattern for him and John for a while. John would go out, leaving Randy to sit alone in a room worrying about him. Randy would call up to 15 times in one hour always to be ignored. They would, as usual, get into a huge argument leading to great make-up sex, (for John anyway), and go on the next morning like nothing had ever happened.

"Do you still love me?" Randy asked John one day after they had been fighting.  
John turned towards Randy, "Why do you ask? Just cause I don't want you with me 24/7 doesn't mean I don't love you."

"But, you do love me don't you?" Randy noticed the evasion in John's words.

"I have to go out," John ignored Randy's question. "I'll see you at work tonight. You don't have to wait on me to get back here; I'll meet you there." John kissed Randy passionately on the lips and left the building.

_It's gotta just be some sort of weird phase,_ Randy thought as he walked into the back room to lie down. _If he didn't love me why would he stay with me? Plus with sex like that, there has to be some sort of spark._ Randy tried to convince himself of John's love, but was failing miserably, as he lie in his bed crying.

* * *

"Haha, yeah. I know I totally messed up, "laughed Cody Rhodes as he walked to legacy's locker room with his best friend Randy.

Randy smiled at one of the few people who could still make him happy since this thing with Cena started. "I think the whole WWE universe knows it! Hey, what are you and Teddy doing after you leave here tonight? I doubt John will actually go home with me." Randy's tone became dejected as he brought up his inattentive lover.

"Well, actually we were thinking we'd…" Cody trailed off as he and Randy walked passed a small locker room and saw two men standing in the middle, making out. Randy grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him away from the door so they wouldn't be caught staring.

"Was that _John_?!" Cody whispered, livid. Randy held a single finger up to his lips to shush Cody. They both looked discreetly back out at the couple in the tight embrace. "_With Evan_?!!?" Randy stared at his boyfriend, with his mouth hanging open.

The couple in the middle of the room broke the embrace, and it was made obvious that it _was_ indeed John Cena and Evan Bourne in each other's arms. "There's more where that came from," Evan purred squeezing John's massive ass.

John smiled, "I'm sure there is, but we're going to have to save it for another night. Randy's in one of his little 'desperate for love and attention' modes again."

Evan pulled back slightly, "You're blowing me off to go be with him? _Again_?" Evan pouted. "I thought you said you were going to break up with him? I don't get why you're still with him. He's so needy and not to mention his little temper tantrums."

John chuckled, "I know, I know I'll break up with him soon. But it's kind of hard. I mean how do I go about telling him he was just supposed to be a one night stand that got too clingy?"  
Randy felt the arrow go straight through his heart. Tears threatened to stream down his face, but he tried his hardest to hold them back. "So I was right?" Randy stepped out to face Cena and Bourne. "You _are_ with someone else."

John jumped and turned towards Randy. "Well, since you know now I guess I'll just tell it all." John began blank faced. "Randy, your cute and all, but your just not someone I'd ever love."  
Evan interrupted, "Don't even sugar coat it John. You don't owe him anything just tell him yo-"

"_Shut up_!" Randy snapped, his voice cracking as the tears finally began to roll down his face. "You aren't even in this."

Evan glared at Randy as he slid behind John slightly. "Don't talk to him like that," Cena said calmly to Randy. "You know, it's over between me and you Randy, I think that's all that needs to be said…" John thought for a second. "I'm sorry."

John began to lead Evan out of the room, "He is _not_ sorry." Hissed Evan quietly as they passed Orton.

Randy collapsed into a heap. "But John!" He called sobbing loudly now.

John stopped, "Randy get up, you're embarrassing yourself."

"John I love you so much, it cannot end like this." Randy kneeled on the floor hunched over as though he were in pain.

"I don't care!" John finally showed some emotion, raising the volume of his voice. "I don't love you, I never will and this is why! Maybe if you acted like a man as apposed to a five year old girl, I might actually care about what you had to say." John stormed out of the room, a smiling Evan in tow.

Cody quickly took his post, lifting up Randy and hugging the crying man to try and console him.

****

_Don't you see that I have problems  
Putting all my trust in me  
I'm falling further everyday  
So you see the worst in me  
I'm losing grip, I'm losing everything  
I'm feeling so alone  
I'm losing grip, I'm losing grip_

Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes burst through the door, rays of light pouring into the once pitch black hotel room. Randy winced at the sudden brightness, but held a small glass of brown liquid to his face as though he were about to down a shot of the drink. "Don't you dare drink that," Cody came towards Randy.

Randy stopped for a second, "How did you get in my room?" He asked the thought just occurring to him.

Ted shrugged, "That cunt-hole John gave it to us after we threatened him a little."

Randy perked up for a second, "You talked to John?"

Cody gently pried the glass from Randy's hands. "We aren't talking about that right now." He shot Ted an agitated look.

"It was that bad, huh?" Randy grabbed at the bottle of Jim Beam.

"No!" Cody batted his hand away. "You don't need to get drunk now, we're taking you out."  
Randy stared through Cody blankly, "No."

"Go get his shoes and coat," Cody directed his beau Teddy. "I'll handle this." Teddy nodded and did as instructed.

"Randy you've been in this room, drinking and alone since Monday. I think it's time you went out and had some fun with us." Cody laid his proposition on the line.

Randy stared at him, "Cody, I love John and he destroyed me. Why would I want to come out with you and Ted, I barely want to be alive."

Cody felt where Randy was coming from; if Ted ever did anything like that he'd probably…he didn't even want to think about it. "Randy, me and Ted love you too, and we want you to come out and have fun with us… Besides how will you ever get a new hot piece of ass if you just sit up here in your room all day?"

Randy tried to look at Cody straight faced to show his lack of amusement at the whole situation. As Randy looked at Cody's goofy grinning adorable face he couldn't help but to start laughing. "Where are you losers planning to take me?"

Cody jumped up; "He said he'll come!" he called to Ted to confirm that the plan was a go.  
"I didn't say that!" Randy's mood was lightened significantly by his two best friend's sudden appearance in his room.

"Sure you didn't," said Ted walking into the room and tossing Randy his shoes. "We're going to the club."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Do we really have to? Can't we go somewhere else?"

Cody pulled Randy to his feet. "No, let's go." He skipped happily out of the room.

"Are you ok with this?" Ted asked Randy, making sure his friend was in an alright state.

Randy nodded and followed Cody out of the room.

***

_The day that I was down  
I remember all your words to me  
We'd look around at everything  
Right in front of you  
And it feels so useless everyday  
I wake up so ashamed  
I don't know what you think anymore  
I'm nothing without you  
_

"I promise you'll have so much fun!" Cody tried to assure Randy, over the loud music.

"Yeah," said Ted, sliding into the entrance behind the other two. "It'll get your mind off Cena..." Cody scolded Ted silently with his eyes.

"Yeah thanks," Randy flinched slightly at the mention of the name.

The three walked deeper into the club stopping to talk to a few people the recognized.

"Um... maybe we should go over here," Cody suddenly began to rush them towards the back of the club.

"No, Cody I'm about to..." Randy trailed off as he followed Cody's horrified eyes to the figure standing behind them.

"Oh, hey Randy," John Cena smiled as he stared into the face of his ex-lover.

Once again Randy's eyes threatened to fill with tears. "Hi," Randy managed to choke out.

Ted stepped in between the two of them, "Why are you talking to him?" he looked Cena directly in the eyes. "I think you should probably just stay away from us, as long as you're still fooling with that slut."

"Speaking of Evan," Cody stepped up beside Ted, "Where is your little sex toy?"

"Don't talk about him like that," John's fists clenched in anger.

"You know it's true." Cody spat. "Why would you leave a sweet, awesome guy like Randy for a guy like Evan, unless it was because he's a little slut?"

John's face went red. "He's not a slut." John whispered as Evan walked up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Who's a slut?" Evan asked, kissing John on the cheek.

"Randy," said John, at the same time Cody said "you."

Evan laughed ignoring Cody. "Where is the third member of your little baby oil club anyway?" Evan asked in an attempt at insulting humor.

Cody turned around to find the space behind him empty. "Ted? Where'd Randy go?"

* * *

**A/N from J: allright you guys, please don't hate me for the randy bashing he'll be ok. god i swear i almost cried like 3 times when we were writing this! don't quit reading if you feel depressed though, cm punk will save randy; don't worry!!**

**p.s. love bitchy evan almost as much as bitchy cody! XD**


	2. Save Me

_We do not own WWE Randy Cody Teddy, Punk, or anything sadly.. We don't own the song we own nothing. _

_THis chapter is based on the song Save me by Shinedown. And Jessica actually wrote something! (I'm so proud) That makes this one of the hardest things we've written so far. Please read and review! _

* * *

_How did I get here  
And what went wrong  
Couldn't handle forgiveness  
Now I'm far beyond gone_

Randy stood in the middle of the empty street, panting. As soon as he saw John with _him_ he bolted, running as fast as his legs could carry him to get away from the cause of his crushing heartache. How could John have done this to him? Flaunting his new relationship with the younger man right in front of him. Randy reached up to wipe away the bold tears that fell down his cheeks, cursing the fact he'd been so weak as to let tears fall again. Lately, the only thing that kept the tears at bay was the alcohol**.** Usually after his third or fourth drink the overpowering pain he felt would be replaced with an empty numbing feeling. To Randy, it seemed like the only possible solution he had- the pain was just too much to bear. He wiped his hands over his eyes, stopping the tears that were threatening to fall, before they could start.

Randy stood there for a while, contemplating whether or not to call Cody and Ted to tell them he was alright, and to come take him back to the hotel. But as he reached for his phone, the sound of laughter stopped him. He looked up at the noise and noticed several people leaving a bar across the street. Before the plan even formed in his head, his legs were already steadily moving to the destination that would make him feel better- make him forget the ache in his chest.

** ** **

_Someone save me if you will  
And take away all these pills  
And please just save me if you can  
From the blasphemy in my wasteland_

"Don't you think you've had enough?" the bartender asked Randy, a look of concern on his face.

"Don't you think you should mind your own business?" Randy retorted, venom seeping out of his voice.

The bartender poured another shot for him and left, leaving Randy to brood over his drink. He reached up to take a sip, but was interrupted by a vibrating coming from his pocket. Randy sighed, and pulled out his phone, deciding to look at who was calling before he hung up on them.

It was Cody...again; he had been calling Randy since around the time he started drinking, like he could just sense what was happening. But he didn't want to talk to him; Cody would just try and convince him that John wasn't important and that they should just try to ignore him.

But Cody didn't understand; he couldn't just pretend like he was fine. The thought of him having to plaster a fake smile on his face, while John was on the dance floor grinding with Evan, almost made him sick. He sighed from relief when the buzzing stopped, victoriously taking a sip from his drink. But before the bitter alcohol could touch his lips, the innsecessant vibrating started again.

"I'm fine Cody," Randy said after he finally answered the call, not even needing to look at the screen to know who it was. "You can stop calling; I'll just get a cab ride to the hotel."

"Randy?" Cody started, yelling over the noise of the club in the background. "I'm sorry, I can barely hear you, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Randy said. "You can stop worrying."

"Well, thank god!" Cody shouted into the phone, causing Randy to wince. "Do you know how worried we've been? Ted's been beside himself! Oh, hang on Ted wants to say something to ya'." Cody handed the phone to Ted who, based on the loud thud that filled Randy's ears, dropped it.

"Randy?" Ted slurred sleepily. "Guess what?"

"What Teddy?" asked Randy smiling at the idea of a drunk Ted attempting to hold a conversation.

"I'm drunk!" yelled Ted snickering into the phone.

"I can tell, mind putting Cody back on buddy?" Randy asked before Ted got a chance to showcase his singing skills, like he always did when he was drunk.

"Hello?" Cody said, clearly frustrated at Ted's drunken stupor interrupting his conversation.

"Codes I'm gonna' go; you need to go take care of Ted, don't worry I'll leave soon." Randy lied, with no real intentions of keeping his word.

"No, way." Cody said in a serious tone. "I don't trust you to go on your own. Where are you? I can send someone to pick you up."

"Cody that's not necessary, just go ahead and take Teddy back, I'll be fine, I swear."

"Randy I'm sending you a ride and that's final, so tell me where you are."

Randy sighed in defeat and gave Cody directions to the bar, hoping they were accurate.

"Alright then, I'll get somebody to come take you back to the hotel. I really need to take care of Teddy, he keeps asking Jericho if he wants to have a threesome with us, and I'm pretty sure Chris is going to hurt him."

"Ok Cody," Randy laughed at the image, "bye."

Ten minutes and two shots later, no one had come to get Randy, and he was starting to get annoyed. While he would be fine drinking until the bar closed, the cash in his pocket was diminishing from all the alcohol and he definitely wouldn't be able to afford a cab back to the hotel.

"They could've at least told me who they sent to get me," Randy muttered to himself, taking a final sip of his drink.

"You know if there's anyone in need of a straight-edge intervention, I think it's you Randall."

"Fuck you." Randy said not in the mood for conversation with anyone. He looked up and saw none other than the straight-edge savior himself, CM Punk. "What are you doing here?" Randy asked confused, squinting his eyes to double-check it was indeed Punk.

"Cody asked me to come get you. Seeing as how I was the only one not drunk out of their fucking mind at the club, I was really the only option."

"Well I'm glad you care so much," Randy said, his voice full of sarcasm, "but I'll pass."

"Like you have any alternative," Punk laughed. "Come on, let's go. Or are you too drunk to stand straight?"

"Fuck. You." Randy repeated, getting up from his stool, to find, to his shock, he actually had difficulty.

"Thought so," Punk said linking his arm with Randy's to help him walk out.

"Yeah, I get it; Punk's always right. Especially when it comes to us addicts, right?" Randy said as they walked out of the bar and into the brisk night air.

"Yeah pretty much," Punk said cracking a smile. "I …uh… I heard about John. I may not like it, but I can't really blame you for turning to booze."

"Well I'm glad I get your approval," Randy said, thankful the alcohol prevented him from feeling the hurt that threatened to surface.

"Randy," Punk said looking into his normally clear blue eyes, that were now clouded by alcohol. "It doesn't have to be like this; you don't need it to forget him."

"Wha- how did you-?" Randy sputtered, wondering how Punk knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I've been there." Punk said cutting him off. "Maybe not with alcohol, but when Jeff left me, I seriously considered it."

"You did?" Randy asked confused, nothing would make Punk go against his straight-edge lifestyle.

"Yeah, but I got over it. It took a lot, but I got over him."

"How?" Randy questioned, those damn tears threatening to fall again.

"Come on, " Punk pulled him towards his car. "Let's get back to the hotel and I might just let you in on my secret."


	3. Punk's Secret

**A/N from Jessica: YAY! part 3! Thanks for sticking with us faithful fans, here's the smutty climax(no pun intended..lol) of punk and randy, yay for smutty slash!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the WWE. None of its superstars like randy, CM punk, cody rhodes, ted dibiase, etc...etc...(insert but i wish we could own them joke here...:P)**

**Oh yeah, this chap's song tht goes w/ it is comatose by Skillet.  
**_  
_

* * *

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to You  
Tell me that You will listen  
You're touch is what i'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I hate living without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You_

***

Punk pressed his lips against Randy's while still slowly shuffling towards Randy's bedroom. Randy broke away from Punk's intense kiss and led him quickly towards his bed.

He sat on the bedspread inviting Punk to sit next to him. Punk obliged, taking his place next to Randy and ferociously attacked his lips. Punk slid his tongue smoothly in between Randy's lips, Randy allowing Punk's tongue to massage his own. Randy cupped Punk's face in his hands, silently begging for more. Punk responded by wrapping his arm around Randy, pushing their bodies together.

Randy began to lift Punk's shirt, but was abruptly stopped as Punk pulled away from their sweet embrace and took Randy's hands in his own.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, not sure he could handle Punk rejecting his gesture in his time of need.

"I'm sorry," Punk apologized. "I really don't want to hurt you. You're just getting over-"

Randy stopped Punk certain of what was to come next. "No, don't worry about that. I _want _this. I _want _you." Randy put his hand in Punk's long dark hair, easing Punk back into the kiss they had just released.

Now with Randy's permission, Punk didn't hold back. Almost as soon as he locked lips with Randy he had his own shirt off and was energetically rubbing Randy's member through his jeans.

"Oh, my God I want you so bad." Punk groaned, his own swollen cock throbbing, longing to be touched. Punk gently guided Randy's hand to his crotch, placing his hand over Randy's and steered Randy to massage his cock.

Punk lifted Randy's shirt off, and began showering Randy's neck with kisses as he made his way down to his tanned abs before stopping. He began to swiftly finish undressing Randy, exposing his large erect penis. Punk looked up at Randy, a look of pure desire etched on his face.

Punk stood undoing his own pants and let them drop. Randy licked his lips anticipating what was to come. He took initiative, dropping off the bed and onto his knees in front of Punk. He looked at Punk's member, deciding what exactly he was going to do.

Randy wrapped his hand tenderly around the base of Punk's shaft, causing Punk to let out a low moan. He tentatively licked the tip of his new lover's member, evoking a small gasp from Punk's mouth. He then began swirling his tongue around Punk's head, the surprised gasps giving way to lusty moans.

At this point Randy had nothing but Punk on his mind: the feel of Punk's shaft in his hand and his head underneath Randy's tongue. The subject of Randy's dreams for the past couple of days, John Cena, was nowhere to be found in his thoughts.

Randy finally took Punk's full member into his mouth, moving his head up and down on Punk's shaft. Punk rocked his hips with Randy's movements, sometimes causing Randy to gag on his member as he took him to the back of his throat.

Punk finally pulled out, afraid that if he let Randy continue, he would explode before he had the chance to enter the younger man. Punk lay on the bed inviting Randy to join him. Randy slid onto the bed next to Punk, quickly rolling over to grab a bottle of lube from his nightstand. Randy poured a small amount onto his hand and began to slather it on Punk's cock.

Punk stopped Randy, suppressing the orgasm that was brewing from Randy's skilled hands. Randy got up on all fours, craving Punk's member inside him. Punk picked up the bottle of lube, splashing a little on his fingers. He parted Randy's cheeks, teasing and massaging his hole a little before pushing his fingers into Randy, provoking a long loud moan.

"I want your cock in me _now_," Randy commanded, ready for Punk to penetrate him.

Punk continued to finger Randy, "Patience," He smirked, happy that Randy was lusting after him so bad. Punk pushed in and out of Randy taking pleasure in the other man.

Punk finally couldn't resist anymore and mounted Randy, taking his position behind the other man. Punk slid his member in, feeling Randy tighten slightly around him. Punk groaned as he began to push the rest of the way inside. He started to thrust in and out of Randy, going deeper and quickening his pace with each thrust.

Randy moaned, the initial pain he felt after being filled with Punk's member giving way to pleasure as Punk slammed into him again and again. Punk grabbed Randy's hips forcing him down even farther onto his member until he couldn't go any deeper.

"Fuck...I'm going to cum!" Punk exclaimed thrusting into Randy energetically, yet slowly.

"Do it! I want it inside me." Randy moved his body in time with Punk's making the moment even greater.

Punk let out a ferocious moan as he climaxed inside Randy's throbbing hole. He pulled out exhausted. "Sit up," Punk instructed Randy. "I'll finish you off." Randy did as he was told and sat up on the bed, allowing Punk to kneel down in front of him and take his swollen member in his mouth.

Punk wrapped his lips around Randy, pressing his pierced tongue to Randy's shaft making Randy let out a continuous strand of moans and whimpers. He grabbed Punk by his hair, roughly intertwining his fingers in the dark locks. He pulled harshly, guiding Punk's head up and down on his cock.

Randy began to buck his hips, signifying the start of his orgasm. Punk acted quickly, wrapping his hands around Randy as he placed his trimmed nails on Randy's lower back, dragging them lightly up his spine. He raised goose bumps along his friend's back, making the climax much more momentous and caused Randy to buck and moan as he released in Punk's mouth. Punk licked up all of Randy's cum making sure to swallow it all.

Punk stood, looking Randy in the face. "So you feel better now?" Punk asked smugly.

Randy stared at Punk in disbelief. He had -for the time he was with Punk- forgotten completely about the situation he was in with Cena. He smiled slightly, nodding.

"I- it ok…. I mean is it possible… Well since- I mean..." Randy wasn't sure how to ask the question that was on his mind.

Punk was sure he knew what Randy was trying to ask, but wanted to hear him say it. "Yes Randy? What are you trying to say?"

"Well, since we… well at least, _I_ had a good… uhh- a _great _time, I…" Randy sighed, getting his thoughts together. "Do you want to see me again?"

Punk smiled lying down on the bed next to Randy, "Of course Randy. I like you, a lot."

Randy stole a quick kiss from Punk wrapping his arms around the other man's bare body. Punk fell asleep, immersed in Randy's muscular tan arms, as Randy lie awake wondering what his exciting new relationship with his new beau would bring.

***

_I hate living without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You_  
_  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up  
_

* * *

**A/N from J: Awww yeah...chapter 4's next....we're thinking about a certain bratty little flyer getting 'accidently' beat up by two certain stablemates of randy...lol. What do you think? as always PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Poor Johnny

**A/N from Jessica: ok here we go, the final part of the save me saga. thnks for the reviews and for reading!!!****oh yea this parts song is in the end by Linkin Park**_  
_

****

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the WWE, any wrestlers, gimmicks, etc...(or the song)

_Despite the way you were mocking me_  
_Acting like I was part of your property_  
_Remembering all the times you fought with me_  
_I'm surprised it got so far_  
_Things aren't the way they were before_  
_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_  
_Not that you knew me back then_  
_But it all comes back to me_  
_In the end_

_You kept everything inside_  
_And even though I tried it all fell apart_  
_What it meant to be, will_  
_Eventually, be a memory of a time_  
_  
When I tried so hard,_  
_And got so far,_  
_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_  
_I had to fall, to lose it all_  
_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

* * *

Randy felt a tap on his shoulder, but tried to ignore it. He was in another club with his best friends, dancing with his boyfriend. He was in the moment and not in the mood to be interrupted by anyone.

"Randy!" A familiar voice shouted over the loud, throbbing music. Randy felt the same tap on his shoulder and froze; he knew whose voice it was without needing to turn around. Randy stopped and took a second to debate whether to turn around and face him or not.

It was the same man who had betrayed him- who had stolen his heart then smashed it. But he was supposed to be over John... Right? He was with Punk now; he shouldn't care whether he talked to John who was just a work mate now or not. Yet Randy still hesitated, afraid that coming face to face with John again could send him spiraling back into his depression.

Randy looked into Punk's comforting face for guidance. Punk grinned and gave Randy a small nod as if to say 'go ahead'. Randy nonchalantly turned around to face his former lover. He expected to feel like he did before: helpless, lonely, unsure, but as he stared into John's face he felt nothing.

"Hey, John," Randy smiled, happy with his lack of emotion over John. "I was kind of busy. Do you need something?"

John hesitated; "Well yeah...but not really...uhh-kinda," John avoided Randy's eyes staring off at some nonexistent figure in the distance. "Do you mind stepping outside? I need to talk to you."

Randy glanced back at Punk, "Go, ahead I was getting thirsty anyway." Punk winked at Randy as he walked away after John.

Randy followed John out onto the dimly lit street, "Ok so what do you want to talk about?" Randy asked agitated that John, who now meant nothing to him, had just ripped him momentarily out of the arms of his new muse.

"Well first of all, I really miss you Randy," John wrapped Randy in an awkward embrace. Randy stared at John, his face blank. John released, a little less confident now. "And I've been thinking. You know I really love you and I always have right? All that stuff I said before it was just to impress Evan. I don't know what came over me. I hope you're still willing to take me back."

Randy thought about the things John had said and done and started to laugh, "Wait a minute! What happened to Evan anyway? I thought you loved him _so_ much."

John looked down at the sidewalk blushing, and mumbled a short response.

"What?" Randy asked still laughing, unable to suppress his joy at the beautiful karmic retribution taking place. "I couldn't hear you very well."

John looked up at Randy and was now beet red. "HE'S FUCKING MIKE!" John finally screamed.

Randy stopped laughing, his face becoming serious. "The Miz?!" John nodded, and Randy started snickering uncontrollably. Randy doubled over in laughter unable to make real words form as he held his sides, trying to stop the pain from laughing at John's expense.

"Hey I-!" John started, now angry with Randy for laughing at him. But he was cut off when three large figures came hurdling out of the club doors.

"We don't ALLOW fighting!!!!!" It was one of the many security guards from inside the club. "What were you trying to do, kill him or something?!" He yelled at the other two.

"Maybe if you didn't let man stealing whores in your club, things like this wouldn't happen!" Cody Rhodes' voice called back.

"Yeah!" Ted agreed. "He started it; why didn't he get thrown out?!"

The security guard shook his head in disapproval at the two men, and stepped back into the building.

"Ted?" Randy squinted for a better look at the two ruffians who had just been thrown out of the club. "Cody?"

"Randy?" the two said in unison. "John?!"

"Yeah we were just having a little talk. What just happened in there?" Randy asked concerned about his two younger friends.

"Do you need any help with him?" Cody stepped towards John, ready to step in and defend Randy.

"No," Randy blocked the now apparently drunk Rhodes from getting any closer to John. "What happened to you guys?"

Ted shrugged, "Nothing we just took care of a certain 'highflier' for you."

John looked away, trying to cast the blame away from himself.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Well I was in the middle of something, do you mind?" Ted and Cody moved to give the two ex-lovers their space, but stayed in eavesdropping distance.

"Ok, so as I was saying, what exactly do you want from me?" Randy's laughing fit was finally over and he was able to form meaningful sentences.

"Well... I want us to be _us _again. You know?" John looked at Randy sincerely.

"John after all that bullshit with Evan, I practically drowned myself in alcohol. And it was all because I loved you."

John's eyes lit up, he took Randy's statement as an invitation for them to get back together. "I knew you'd understand!" He rushed towards Randy to wrap him up in yet another hug, but was pushed away by Randy's outstretched hand.

"Let me finish, please. And the only reason I didn't drown in my own sorrow and booze was because I found someone new." Punk came out of the bar and onto the street, almost as if on cue.

John's face fell as Punk and Randy took each others hand and escorted each other back into the club.

John looked at Cody and Ted his mouth still gaping. How could two guys pick other people over him?

As though he read his mind, Ted stepped up to put his arm around Cena's shoulders. "Well look at it this way John," Ted comforted the bulky man. "You'll always have your right hand."

Cody chuckled, "Yeah and your hand can't catch all those STDs I'm sure Evan gave you."

Cody and Ted walked away from John laughing, and leaving him to bask in his loneliness. John glanced between the backs of the departing couple and the entrance to the club where two of his former lovers were happily frolicking.

John sighed, "...Fuck my life."

* * *

**A/N from J: lollllllllllllllll!!!! i even feel sad for john a little...ah well we'll write a Centon fic and he'll get over it..;)**  
**and i love cody bein all protective for Randy...sweet lil coddles...thanks for reading and plz review!!!!**


End file.
